3 words, 8 letters, 3 syllables, nothing new
by extra-Mt
Summary: Foxxay pre-relationship. Misty loses her memory during the Seven Wonders. She forgets about everything, including Cordelia. Misty immediately feels sexually attracted to Cordelia, but not romantically. Cordelia has to figure out how to win her heart back.


Summary: Misty loses her memory after the Seven Wonders. She forgets about everything, including Cordelia. Misty immediately feels sexually attracted to Cordelia, but not romantically. Cordelia has to figure out how to win her heart back.

Author's note: My first (and probably last) smut ever! I don't usually write smut, but it was a crucial plot to this story. I thought about making it like an aromantic story, but this is the final piece. Thanks for reading! Reviews are always appreciated.

* * *

" _ **This place reminds me of the time I had amnesia. I think. It also reminds me of being in love..."**_

― _Jarod Kintz, This Book is Not FOR SALE_

"Sequere lucem… venite ad me…" Misty heard a voice calling her from somewhere. The voice kept ringing in her ears over and over again, but it was almost completely muffled by her own screams. She didn't know where she was or why she was there; all she understood was that it felt like someone ripped her heart out from her chest and was squeezing it in a tight grip. "Sequere lucem, venite ad me" Misty heard it again. Somehow she understood the meaning of the words. _Someone is trying to save me._ She struggled to quiet her cries in order to listen more carefully. She raised her eyes from the table, but her hands continued their own movement on the poor creature. Looking around the classroom, another prayer reached to her. Misty cried out for help, but some powerful spell or curse denied her a voice. "Help me." She managed to choke out, and suddenly she found herself walking towards the door. The chant seemed to come from behind it, and Misty figured she would be saved if she could find the source of the feeble voice. As she grabbed the door knob, a quite laugh of a man echoed in the room, causing a shiver in the spine. Timidly turning around, Misty was met with a creepy grin of the science teacher. He stood by the frog, doing nothing to stop the girl from leaving. Misty hurriedly got herself through the door, and it suddenly went all black. As she swam between the two worlds, the only thing she could remember was the bloody eyes of the teacher, blistering maliciously.

000000

Misty's head was in haze as she gasped loudly, arching her back off the floor. She coughed repeatedly, clutching her throat with one hand. A voice echoed in her ear, calling her name, but Misty found it impossible to respond. It was difficult for her to breathe, let alone speak. Her head hurt, throat burning, eyes watery, and all of her muscles were screaming in pain. Her brain now registered a silhouette of a woman kneeling beside her. The woman, who was wearing black as far as Misty could tell, was shouting something, but the wild blonde could understand none of it. The Cajun let out a groan, pressing her palms onto both sides of her head. Keeping her eyes shut in pain, Misty felt hands on her knee and her own hand. She jumped at the raw sensation and snapped her eyes open to see the woman. Her breathing hitched for a second when she saw the scar-covered face before her eyes. Misty tried to grip the ground in terror and confusion, crawling backwards to get herself away from the other. "Misty…" The Cajun stopped her motion when her name fell out of the woman's mouth.

"Misty, you're back. Oh god, I thought I'd lost you." Cordelia choked on her sobs, reaching out to touch the wild blonde, but Misty only backed away farther. Cordelia frowned, her face still covered with hot tears. "Misty? What's wrong? Are you ok?" Getting no response, the older woman started to sob again. "Misty, answer me." She looked for the Cajun girl in the darkness.

Still in a great deal of shock, Misty remained silent, watching the woman before her collapse in violent sobs. Her mind was clearer now, and she could see her sorroundings; she was in a spacious room with white walls, and there were some other people around her. Misty got more perplexed when she saw their concerning eyes. Yes, her mind was as clear as it could be. The problem for the wild blonde was that her memory was just as blank. She opened and closed her mouth to form a sentence, but she didn't know a thing to say. "Who are you?" She choked out the words to the other. The girls behind her started to whisper to one another, and the blind woman brought her hand to the mouth to keep her from more crying, but in vain. "You don't remember?" Cordelia's voice cracked, and Misty only shook her head.

000000

"Thank you, Miss. Cordelia." Misty smiled as she walked out of the headmistress's bathroom after a long hot shower. Even after scrubbing her body repeatedly, she still felt weird under the skin, but Misty figured it would fade away in no time.

"You are welcome, Misty." Cordelia returned the smile from the bed, looking at the other girl with her newly-regained eyes.

It had been 2 days after her ascension to the Supremacy. After Misty had come back from hell, she was escorted to the headmistress's bedroom for a rest. The Cajun girl was asleep for 2 days straight, and she had finally woken up that night.

"How are you?" The Supreme asked her softly as Misty sat on the edge of the bed, drying her hair with a towel.

"I'm fine, I guess." Misty shrugged, but she knew it was far from the truth. She had tried to understand the whole situation in the shower, but there were so many unanswered questions. A lady called Myrtle had explained to her that this was a house of witches and Misty was a member of the coven. The redhead also had told the wild blonde that she had gotten stuck in hell during the Seven Wonders. It was presumed by the redhead that her loss of memory was an aftermath of the accident. Yet, the elderly woman only touched the surface, and Misty was left with more confusion.

"Good. Do you remember anything now?" Cordelia questioned, hiding her desperate feelings. She had no clue how long this amnesia would last (if this was regular amnesia, that is.), but she hoped the memory of the girl would be back soon.

"You mean before the Seven Wonders? No, I don't. I'm sorry." The wild blonde shook her head pathetically, offering the other woman a sad smile.

"Please, don't be. It'll be fine. I assure you. You just need more time."

"Thanks, Miss. Cordelia." Misty sighed. She really hoped that it was true; that she simply needed to wait, but it still created a storm in her stomach. Not knowing who she was and her life before was such an unsettling feeling. Misty stretched her arms and yawned.

"You want to go to sleep?" The headmistress asked, tilting her head slightly to look at Misty's face. She scooted back to the pillow, absentmindedly making room on the left side of the bed for the Cajun girl.

"Yeah, I should go back to my room." Misty brought her hand to the neck, massaging the muscles mindlessly. The urge to sleep was so strong it even surprised herself. She'd been sleeping for 2 days, but it still wasn't enough. She had better retreat to her room. The fact that she had occupied the headmistress's bed during her coma made the Misty feel guilty. Turning her head to the headmistress, the wild blonde realized the quietness of Cordelia; the woman avoided Misty's eyes, trying to tell her the truth. Misty grimaced at it, feeling confused. "I should have a room, right? I mean, I'm a resident of the coven. That's what Miss. Myrtle told me."

Cordelia nodded her head, taking some more moments before meeting the girl's eyes. "This is your room, Misty. We share a room."

"Oh, I didn't know that." Misty laughed at the awkwardness, looking around to see her room, their room. The walls didn't have so much decoration, but the Cajun noticed the record player on the wooden drawers across the room. Her eyes moved back at the Supreme in the bed, and Misty spotted the space next to her. "And, we share a bed, too?" It was an obvious question since the swamp witch couldn't find another bed in the room.

The innocent question drew blood to Cordelia's face, and the older woman stuttered in search of a response. "Yes, we do. I mean, the bed is large enough for both of us, and we agreed to share it." They were just friends who shared a room and a bed. With Queenie moving back in with the coven, the swamp witch was left roomless, and it was Cordelia who suggested the room sharing. The headmistress would admit that she had feelings for the younger blonde, but it was just a generous offer. The two women often stayed up late talking and giggling, and there had been some moments where they kept staring at each other in the eye. Cordelia's heart swell every time those blue eyes bored into hers, and these moments were the only time the older woman could forget about the misery of her life. "I hope you don't mind." The headmistress whispered with uncertainty, looking down on her fidgeting hands. "Now that there are other girls, we don't have any room left."

"No, I don't mind." The swamp witch replied with a kind smile. She crawled to position herself next to the Supreme, smiling wider when she saw the red in the woman's cheeks. Even Misty didn't know a thing about the older woman, there was definitely something about her that intrigued the wild blonde. The scars on her face when Misty came back from hell were all gone, and the woman exuded some kind of alluring aura. Misty bit her bottom lip and kept staring at the older blonde, who hid her scarlet face behind her neat blonde hair. "I don't mind at all." The wild blonde repeated her sentence before burying herself under the blankets.

000000

2 more weeks had passed since Misty's return, and it seemed to everyone that the wild blonde was back to her old self even though she still didn't have her memory back. The memory loss didn't affect her life the way Cordelia had suspected; the Cajun girl was still a big lover of the nature and Stevie Nicks. The swamp witch was often caught dancing to her hero's songs in the greenhouse. She quickly reacquainted herself with the old members of the coven and befriended the new girls. It was natural for everyone to think her complete recovery was on the way. Cordelia, however, knew there were problems remained to be solved. When the wild blonde came back from hell, she seemed to have left her magic powers as well. It was still there in her, it just needed to be learned again. Misty was as enthusiastic as ever, to learn how to use magic, to spend time with the headmistress.

The Cajun's interest in the older woman had been growing day by day. Nothing the Supreme did failed to catch Misty's attention, and often times the wild blonde found it very hard to concentrate on her tasks around the headmistress. Although neither of them talked about it, the tension between them was quite palpable. It was so intense that even other people in the coven felt it when the two women were found to be in the same room. Misty didn't care, though, if they saw her practically undressing the Supreme with her eyes.

On another usual day at the academy, Cordelia was teaching Misty some incantation in the greenhouse. Ever since she was chosen to be the Supreme, it had been rather difficult for her to find time for the swamp witch, but there was nothing the Supreme wouldn't do to help Misty. "So, this mix would help dead plants come back to life." The headmistress had been teaching the other woman how different kinds of herbs have different effects. "And if you want the plant to have some powers, you may add more herbs, too. But you have to be careful because some plants work against each other. They might completely kill each other's power, or worse, it could be very poisonous." Cordelia gave a speech seriously, to which the Cajun woman answered with more intensity.

Misty was serious about the lessons, but Cordelia looking serious was actually quite hot, making it hard for her brain to function properly. "So, what should we add to this?" The wild blonde leaned against the table, looking down on the mixture in a small pot.

"Well, let's use cinnamon. It banishes evil." Cordelia gave the other a smile before walking to the cabinet, where she kept her bottles of herbs and plants. She looked for the one bottle and located it on the top shelf. Standing on the toes, the headmistress reached for the bottle of cinnamon. Unfortunately for her, she wasn't wearing high heels that day, and the bottle was slightly out of her reach. Sighing, Cordelia leaned farther, her other hand pressed hard on the counter to stable herself. She didn't realize, but the action caused her shirt to rise a little, presenting the white skin to the wild blonde.

Misty licked her lips at the view, and she marched forward to help the headmistress. "Is that the one?" She pointed at the brown bottle before grabbing it. In the process, she made sure to press her front against the back of the older woman.

Cordelia gasped at the sensation and immediately blushed scarlet. She could feel the soft flesh of Misty behind her back. The Cajun woman had her left hand on Cordelia's waist, keeping their bodies pressed against each other. The flowery scent of the older woman invaded Misty's nose, and she took a deep breath right next to Cordelia's ear. The older woman shivered, her knuckles white from trying so hard to keep her moan, but Misty's breaths on her neck made her head swim with desire. Maybe she should've seen it coming. Given that the Cajun woman had been so eager for physical contact over the past 2 weeks, it was a matter of time until either of them made a move. But the proximity of their bodies was so new to Cordelia that she didn't know how to handle this.

Feeling the headmistress's heart beat fast, Misty placed the bottle onto the counter, just to empty the hand. The free hand went up to cup the other woman's cheek, applying enough pressure for the woman to turn her head. Cordelia was biting her bottom lip, her chest heaving in anticipation, and Misty couldn't hold any longer. She crashed their lips, not bothering to wait long until she shoved her tongue in. Her body was on fire, and she couldn't stop her moans from falling out of her throat as she kissed the shorter woman.

The room was filled with pants and moans, and Misty frantically grabbed the hem of the other's shirt in an attempt to feel the skin underneath. Her mouth moved to the neck, kissing and sucking every inch of it, while her right hand sneaked under the shirt, squeezing a mound there. She heard Cordelia groan in pleasure and started to massage the breast. Feeling the nipple harden, Misty continued her action with her hand, moving back to kiss Cordelia again. They kept exploring each other's body until Misty felt the shorter woman bucking her hip. Without hesitation, Misty lifted Cordelia by her thighs and placed her on the counter, cinnamon bottle long forgotten. Kissing Cordelia on the collarbone, the swamp witch sneaked her hands under the woman's skirt. The skin was so smooth and warm, and Misty caressed the inner thigh, making circles with her thumb.

Cordelia groaned at the touch and bucked even harder, trying to get as much friction as she could get. Her hands were entangled in the wild blonde while she moaned in Misty's mouth. She could hardly register anything, but the sound of Misty panting reminded her where they were. "Misty…" The name of the witch fell from Cordelia's mouth, but whatever she was going to say, it was interrupted by her own whimper when she felt slim fingers stroking her bundle of nerves through underwear. The older woman threw her head back in pleasure, suddenly not caring to stay quiet any more. She let out a loud moan as Misty bit the skin on her neck while keeping the movement of her fingers. "Fuck…" A dirty word the woman hardly used slipped out, and it made Misty chuckle.

The swamp witch was absolutely in need of the other woman, but truth to be told; she had no idea what she was doing. She didn't even know if she'd ever done something like this before the memory loss. But watching Cordelia pant and whimper under her touch, Misty knew to follow her instincts. She carefully removed the underwear and put her long fingers between Cordelia's legs. Misty let out a whimper at the warmth, and so did Cordelia. "God, you are so wet." Misty sighed, resting her forehead against the other's. Cordelia simply nodded with her eyes closed shut, her body aflame. The older woman was completely in a state of haze, and her eyes rolled back when she felt Misty enter her slowly. She was so close already.

Wanting to elicit more moans and whimpers, Misty started to move her fingers faster and faster until Cordelia was a trembling mess above her. She could feel the muscles around her fingers slightly tighten, so she slummed her fingers even more forcefully as her other hand grabbed Cordelia's breast. The action met Cordelia's undoing, and she let out a piteous whimper as she came hard, her legs shaking violently.

Misty watched the older woman as she struggled to come down from her high. "God, you're so beautiful." The wild blonde murmured in amusement before grabbing Cordelia's face and kissing her passionately. Their tongues danced together, and Misty couldn't help but moan at the feeling. Panting, the women separated their mouths.

Cordelia opened her watery eyes to look at the younger blonde, her hand cupping the face. It sure wasn't how the woman thought their first time would be, but everything seemed natural with the wild blonde. She stared at the younger woman in the eye, seeking love in there, but all she could find was a remnant of lust. "Misty, do you remember anything?" Cordelia's voice trembled a little, but she couldn't abandon hope that it was her old Misty.

But the swamp witch only frowned, annoyed by the question she had been repeatedly asked so many times. "No, I don't remember anything, Miss. Cordelia." She shook her head to the headmistress, stepping back to keep a distance between them. "When are you going to stop asking me that?" Misty brought her hand behind her neck, her nervous habit.

"I'm sorry, Misty. I didn't mean to upset you." Cordelia got off the counter to reach out for the younger blonde. "I just, you know, wanted to make sure you are ok." The headmistress took one of Misty's hands in hers.

"I am ok. Are you ok?" Misty forced the corners of her mouth to turn up and asked, to which Cordelia nodded with a sad smile.

"Yes, I am. Do you still want to continue the lesson?" The older woman glanced over the herbs they'd left on the table in the middle of the greenhouse. She was spent from the sex, but she could continue if Misty wanted.

The wild blonde shook her head to the suggestion. "I'm hungry. I think I'm going to make myself something. You want to come with me?" She asked sheepishly as if nothing had happened.

Cordelia shook her head and told the other that she needed to work more. As she watched the swamp witch go back to the academy building, Cordelia wondered how this incident would change their relationship.

00000

After what had happened in the greenhouse, Misty had nothing to be afraid of. She let go of her hesitation and fully enjoyed the essence of Cordelia. Misty constantly sought to get the other all worked up. It didn't matter where they were or what they were doing at the moment. The wild blonde always found a way to tease her headmistress, and the older woman hated to admit it, but she loved all the attention. The ladies might thing they were being sneaky, but everyone in the coven knew about their shenanigans within a week.

That's why Cordelia wasn't surprised when Misty had walked into the bathroom while the Supreme was enjoying an afternoon shower. "At least you could've knocked, don't you think?" The older woman giggled in the shower, eagerly waiting for the swamp witch to shed clothes and join her.

Misty ran her eyes up and down on the Supreme's lithe body behind the shower curtain. To Cordelia's disappointment, however, the Cajun woman just stood there, showing no sign of movement. "Misty, is everything ok?" Turning off the shower, Cordelia pulled open the curtain to have a better look at the wild blonde. Her makeup was smudged with tears, and her shaking hands were covered with what seemed like blood. The Supreme immediately stepped out of the show in fear and ran to the younger blonde. "Oh my god, what happened?"

"I came to…I dropped sears by accident… It won't stop bleeding. I think I need a bandage." Misty was in shock, and she couldn't think clearly. Never in her life had she seen so much blood, as far as she could remember at least. She had no idea what to do, and the first idea she came up with was going to the headmistress. "It hurts, Miss. Cordelia." The wild blonde sobbed in pain.

The older woman didn't give a single crap about her nakedness as she ran to the cabinet and snatched the first-aid kit. Her other hand grabbed the non-injured hand of Misty, who was obediently let to the bedroom while sobbing.

"Shh, it's ok. It's going to be ok." Cordelia repeated the mantra while she tended to the injury. The cut itself wasn't as deep as it appeared; it was the crying woman that concerned the headmistress more. "Misty, look at me." She cupped the younger woman's face. Her own hands were painted red, and some of the blood stained Misty's cheeks as well. "You are going to be ok." The Supreme reassured the other, who was still shaking slightly.

Cordelia lifted her wet naked body off the bed and walked to the bathroom before coming back with a glass of water. Next step, she got some painkillers from her nightstand. "Take them, and the pain will go away." She instructed the Cajun, who willingly shoved the meds down her throat.

"Thank you, Miss. Cordelia" Misty looked down on her crimson hands. The blood was everywhere, on her wrists, her dress, and the white sheets under her body. She must've put her hands there. "Shit, I'm so sorry, Miss. Cordelia. I didn't mean to stain your bed." The wild blonde panicked that her Supreme would get mad at the red stains and kick her out of the room, but Cordelia only smiled at the innocence of the younger blonde. "You don't need to worry about the sheets, Misty. You're far more important than that."

It took some more assuring words to calm Misty down, but both of them fell silent after a few minutes. Misty could feel the sharp pain in her palm but she wasn't in shock any more. Looking up from her hands, she realized the bare body of the Supreme before her eyes.

The Cajun woman slowly breathed in and out as her eyes traced the outline of the woman's body, lingering on the nipples, erected from the cold or attention, Misty couldn't tell. She bit her lip as her praying eyes moved to the pair of brown eyes that were burning with lust. It was enough for the wild blonde to regain her usual confidence and cockiness. The younger witch smirked, and she leaned in to close the gap between the bodies, careful not to put pressure on the wounded right hand. "It's a shame I won't be able to use the hand on you for a while." Her grin got even more sinister when she saw Cordelia squirmed under her stare. "But I might have a solution." Misty teased, licking her lips seductively. "Do you want to know what it is, Miss. Cordelia?"

Cordelia whimpered, pressing her thighs together to conceal her arousal, but Misty's hand on her bare knee stopped her motion. "Let me just show you." And with that, the Cajun carefully scooted down with her eyes still locked with Cordelia's before lying down on her back. "Sit on my face." Lifting her head from the pillow, she ordered the Supreme with much authority.

This was probably the sexiest moment Cordelia had ever experienced with anyone, and she feverishly made her way and straddled the wild blonde's face. Her grip was tight on the headboard in anticipation. Misty hummed in satisfaction and stuck her tongue out to draw an I along the headmistress's slit, eliciting the woman above to moan loudly. Cordelia had never been this aroused in her entire life, and all she could do was to submit herself to the relentless movement of the Cajun's tongue. Her hand left the headboard and moved to the wild hair between her thighs, her hip grinding against the ruthless mouth. She hiccupped as Misty started to thrust her tongue in and out of her. Cordelia's underbelly was burning with desire, and she removed her hand from the younger witch's hair and started to rub her swollen nub frantically. Animalistic sounds came out from somewhere deep from Cordelia's body as she threw her head back in ecstasy. A minute later, Cordelia was writhing and moaning in a powerful orgasm, while the swamp witch dutifully continued her work until the woman above her collapsed beside her.

"God, that was…" Cordelia struggled to regulate her breathing. "Good, huh?" Misty finished the sentence, chuckling at the panting woman. The Supreme giggled in response and leaned in to kiss the wild blonde for the first time that day. The taste of herself on the Cajun's tongue made Cordelia groan, and she cupped Misty's face. She kept her eyes closed and gave the younger blonde an Eskimo kiss, making both of them chuckle. The older woman opened her eyes and was welcomed by a pair of sky blue eyes. "I love you." The confession was soft, but God knows it was full of untold secrets. Cordelia was certain Misty had heard it right, but the Cajun woman remained silent. "I love you." The Supreme said it again, searching for validation in the sapphire orbs, but Misty only knotted her eyebrows together in confusion.

"I…should go back to the greenhouse." The swamp witch got up and put her hand on her neck. She couldn't dare to meet Cordelia's eyes as she almost ran to the door, but she stopped for a moment before turning around. "Thank you for, ah, taking care of me." The wild blonde kept her eyes glued to the floor before walking out of the room.

Feeling helpless, Cordelia could do nothing but watch the younger woman leave. It took some seconds for her to snap back to reality. _She doesn't love me back_. The realization hit the woman really hard in the stomach. She felt dejected, but she was confused more than anything. _If she didn't love me, how could she have sex with me?_ Cordelia didn't have an answer.

00000

When Cordelia called it a night on her paperwork and retreated to her room that night, she expected Misty to be sound asleep. Yet, no one was occupying the bed, and certainly no one was in the bathroom, either. The Supreme frowned. The wild blonde wasn't one to stay up late, and she should be in bed by now on a regular weeknight. Cordelia sighed, thinking about the earlier incident that day. If the reason of this absence was because Cordelia confessed her feelings, the headmistress would have to have a talk with her. She couldn't afford to spend every night to convince the younger woman to come to bed. Having no clue where the other woman was, the headmistress figured the greenhouse was the first place the Cajun would go. She descended stairs, trying not to make noises, but she halted when faint sounds echoed from the living room.

Misty was sitting on a couch wrapping her arms around her knees. The TV was on, but the Cajun didn't appear to be watching it with enthusiasm. "Misty, what are you doing up so late?" Cordelia whispered, not wanting to scare the younger woman. She perched herself on an armrest of the couch.

The swamp witch looked up, but as soon as she saw the headmistress, her eyes went back to the TV. "I'm…watching TV." She mumbled.

"Is it any good?"

"I don't know."

Cordelia tilted her head to peer into the other's face. It was obvious that the Cajun woman was tired and wanting to rest. "Why don't you come to bed with me, then?"

Misty contemplated on her options. "But, I thought you didn't want me in your bed. You know, after what happened today…" Her voice was full of insecurities, and her pout never went away while she spoke.

Cordelia bit her lip in thought. "It is your bed as much as it's mine. I can't tell you to sleep elsewhere. Plus, it wouldn't be fair for me to kick you out just because our feelings aren't mutual, would it?" The Supreme offered a small smile to Misty, who slightly nodded her head a few times to indicate her understanding. "I shouldn't have pushed you, you know." Cordelia continued, seeing this was a good opportunity for conciliation. "I forgot that you were still recovering. And I don't want you to think you should reciprocate my feelings just because I'm your Supreme." The older woman grimaced as she looked at the wild blonde, making sure she was listening. The Cajun woman looked up from the TV with hesitation in her eyes. "What is it?" The Supreme questioned, raising eyebrows to encourage the younger blonde. "Was there… Were we, like, dating before I lost my memory?" Misty formed a pathetic expression on her face, eyes filled with uncertainty.

"Why do you ask?" Cordelia gave her a soft reply.

"Because if we were and I don't remember anything, it must be breaking your heart."

Cordelia was at loss for words. Even with their memories gone, Misty was still the most caring person the Supreme could ever hope to have in her life. "No, we weren't. But I always liked you, and I have my reasons to believe you liked me, too." It was such a pathetic attempt to bring the wild blonde's heart closer. The older woman knew very well that Misty had to understand this with her heart, not brain, but she couldn't help but gave the other the piece of information.

Misty squirmed, trying to bring her memory back, but in vain. "I mean I like you." The swamp witch told the older woman softly, her hand on the back of her neck. "Just not that way, you know." She knotted her brows together, her hand now playing with the edge of the bandage around her injured hand.

"I know." Cordelia replied with a mile, but it felt like her heart had been ripped out, and the older blonde suddenly found it hard to breathe. "I know, Misty." She searched for words to comfort the wild blonde, or to comfort herself, but nothing came to her mind.

00000

"So, the swamp used to be my home?" Misty asked Cordelia from a passenger seat. She felt nervous and excited for their first excursion together.

Ever since their talk in the living room, Misty hadn't dared to touch the headmistress. She felt weird and uneasy to want the woman that way after knowing her true feelings. Cordelia had told her it was ok, but the wild blonde felt an endless amount of shame and guilt for lusting for the other. The Supreme, even with her mighty power and authority, had the kindest heart on the planet in Misty's eyes. She always put herself aside to support others no matter who they were, and the Cajun had a pleasure of witnessing the acts of kindness closely.

That's why it made the swamp witch fee like a crap; Cordelia gave her the world when she was lost in the darkness, but she couldn't give the Supreme a single thing she deserved. Today was no exception; Cordelia had planned to take the Cajun to the swamp for their amusement and possibly to trigger the younger woman's memory. Misty was thankful to the older woman for all the attempts to restore her memory, but she doubted it would work. 3 months had passed since Misty came back, but her memory had no sign of recovery. Neither of them actually vocalized it, but it was quite possible that she would never have her old memory back.

"Yes. You lived there to hide from witch hunters." Cordelia answered, her eyes momentarily glancing at the wild blonde before returning to the road. It was a sunny Saturday, and the summer sky made the day perfect for outdoor activities. Cordelia couldn't hide her excitement on her way to the swamp, telling all the stories that the Cajun had told her before as bedtime stories.

"So you had this motherless baby alligator once. And he thinks you are his mom, so even after he grew up and went to live with other gators, he sometimes visited you with dead animals and fish, you know, as gifts." Walking through the woods, careful not to slip on the swamp mud, Cordelia told the other her personal favorite story. Even though the headmistress had only been to the swamp once before, it felt like coming home for some reason. She had fallen in love with the swamp and its stories just as quickly as she had fallen in love with the swamp witch.

When they finally got to their destination, Cordelia made her way to the bed while Misty stood in the middle of house, looking around. The house looked nothing but a ruin to the Cajun woman, and yet, standing inside the ruin made her heart warm. Her heart knew she'd been there.

"It's… I don't know… it's so nice here." Misty was unable to describe the feeling, but everything about the place, from the smell of mud to the sound of cicadas to the dimness of the room, fit so perfectly in Misty's eyes.

Cordelia watched the other explore the room with joyous curiosity in her eyes. She knew the wild blonde would be annoyed at the question, but it didn't stop her. "Do you –?"

"No, I don't remember." The younger woman immediately replied, shaking her head, but so much happiness occupied her heart that she couldn't even be irritated. "But it feels so right." Misty beamed at the woman sitting on the edge of the ruined bed. "Thank you for taking me here."

It was so exhilarating to see the wild blonde surrounded by the nature. The woman as truly a child of flowers and forests, and Cordelia was captivated by the pure energy of Misty Day. "Well, we can explore outside, too, if you want." The Supreme suggested and then chuckled when Misty almost ran outside in excitement.

A couple of hours had passed, and now the two women were sitting on the bed, drinking wine the headmistress had brought. They had gone closer to the swamp and seen some alligators from afar, had tended to the abandoned garden behind the house, and had walked in the woods with no destination. It was definitely one of the happiest days of Misty's memory, and the wild blonde found herself jumping up and down like a child all day.

Misty sat cross legged on the bed, looking at flowers in her hands that Cordelia had helped her to resurrect. "I can't thank you enough, Miss. Cordelia." The swamp witch thanked her the thousandth times with as much love as she could gather. "I don't deserve all this."

"Nonsense. Of course you do." Cordelia laughed weakly, feeling the effect of alcohol taking over her body. "And you don't have to keep thanking me, Misty. I'm doing this for you because I want to make you feel the same way you make me feel every day." The older woman slurred, leaning slightly against the younger woman. "You make me happy by being my friend. My closest friend I ever had. And I wanted to repay, that's all. This is nothing compared to what you've done for me, though." Cordelia rested her head on the other's shoulder and hummed in content as she sipped red wine.

"You are overestimating me, Miss. Cordelia. I ain't that much." Misty giggled at the drunken confession. She herself had a glass of wine, but she hadn't touched it since the first sip. The red wine tasted bitter and a little sour, and the wild blonde was amazed that people actually drink that stuff. So Misty sat there sober, while Cordelia was working on her third glass.

"No, no. You're much, Misty." Putting her glass on the nightstand, Cordelia faced the Cajun woman before bringing up hands to cup her cheeks. "You are so, so much." She whispered as she pressed her forehead against Misty's. "And I love you so much."

Misty stayed quiet, weighing her options. She didn't want the older woman to think her feelings had changed over time, but the touch and the breaths of Cordelia made it impossible for the Cajun woman to think straight. Misty swallowed hard in desire, and a hint of arousal presented itself in the pit of her stomach. "I… Don't…" The wild blonde tried to form a sentence, but her head couldn't decide if she should accept or reject the proximate lips of the other.

"I know you don't love me. And it's ok." Cordelia interrupted, moving to straddle the swamp with. "I don't expect to have all of you." The Supreme whispered, her mouth faintly touching Misty's. The wild blonde bit her bottom lip to suppress a moan, her hands digging into Cordelia's hip. "If I can't have your heart, at least allow me to have your body." The older woman's mouth made its way to Misty's neck, scraping the skin with teeth.

Their kiss was nothing but sensual, and the mouth was burning everywhere it touched on Misty's body. After months of repressing her sexual desire for the older woman, Misty's brain was a pile of potatoes under Cordelia's touch. She heard the older woman whispering three syllables repeatedly the whole time, but the swamp witch couldn't hear the words clearly. Or, she didn't want to.

000000

The summer was over, and the season was tiptoeing between autumn and winter. Misty's memory remained the same, and so did the relationship between her and Cordelia. Misty never said it, but she was fully aware of the fact that the Supreme hadn't said 'I love you' ever since the trip to the swamp. She was grateful, though, that she didn't have to hear it, because her feelings hadn't changed. Cordelia was still the closest person to the swamp witch, and two of them were inseparable. Yet, it was nothing more than intense friendship to Misty.

"What are we doing, Cordelia?" Misty giggled while trying not to trip on anything. She just had a fancy dinner with Cordelia at a five-stared restaurant in New Orleans. When they came back to the academy, the older woman stopped at the door and blind-folded the wild blonde. Misty chuckled in excitement all the way to their bedroom, already knowing the night had just started.

"Wait till you see." Cordelia laughed, guiding the younger woman by hand. When they got to their room, Cordelia opened the door and led the other inside. She bit her lip at the sight of Misty, who could hardly hide her exhilaration. Reaching the back of her head, the headmistress undid the blindfold on Misty. "You can open your eyes now."

The swamp witch slowly obliged, opening one eye and then the other, and gasped audibly when she caught the sight before her. The room was lit by candles, and there was a bouquet of flowers on the bed. Confused, she turned her head to the older woman for explanation.

Cordelia let out a small laugh at the puzzled look before walking to the bed to grab the bouquet. "Happy birthday, Misty." She smiled graciously, offering the flowers to the wild blonde.

"Birthday? You mean MY birthday?" Her eyes wide, the wild blonde took the bouquet.

Cordelia nodded. "I wanted to make it special for you. It's your first birthday since, you know." She shrugged while gesturing vaguely with her hand.

"Well, it's surely a surprise since I didn't know it." Misty joked, making both of them chuckle. "So the dinner was..." With a raise of an eyebrow, the wild blonde questioned.

"Part of this, yes." The older woman bowed her head bashfully. "And I have more presents." She led both of them on the bed before snatching a couple of things from her nightstand. In a tiny rectangular box was a necklace with a small blue stone. "It's not sapphire or anything, but it reminded me of you when I saw it. The stone matches your eyes." The Supreme explained as she wrapped it around Misty's neck. Her hand lingered on the wild blonde's collar bones while her eyes stayed on the necklace. When she looked up, she saw eyes of the same color looking at her. "Thank you." Misty whispered, overwhelmed by emotions, but Cordelia just shook her head. "I'm not finished." Bringing up the envelope she had beside the necklace box, she handed it to the Cajun woman and encouraged her to open.

It had two pieces of paper inside, and Misty's eyes widened in surprise. "Stevie's concert tickets? Holy shit. And, it's the front row!" Misty's body lifted a little in exhilaration, not being able to believe what she had in her hands. "I can see Stevie for real!" Misty leaped to the older woman and held her in a tight hug, repeating thank you's countless times. Cordelia was delighted to see how excited her swamp with was, and she patted her back while words of appreciation inundated her. After a while, the Stevie Nicks frantic managed to calm down, and she was able to process the situation, and then a realization hit her. "They must've cost a fortune, Cordelia."

Cordelia shrugged to dismiss the concern. "Kind of. But I knew it would be worth it." After finishing the sentence, she flashed a smirk suddenly and got up from the bed. "And…I have one more thing for you." As she continued, she unzipped her black dress. The Supreme watched the other's reaction as the dress dropped onto the floor and lingerie as dark as her dress presented itself to the Cajun. "Happy birthday." Cordelia uttered, biting her bottom lip the way she knew Misty liked. The swamp witch slowly made her way to the other woman, eyes studying the lingerie-covered body. But she didn't push Cordelia against the wall or throw her on the mattress just like the Supreme expected. Instead, Misty pulled her into an embrace.

Her heart was flooded with emotions, and Misty couldn't find a word to express her feeling. Even Cordelia had told her many times that the Cajun deserved everything, even she had assured that Misty gave her everything, she still couldn't believe it. Misty couldn't understand why those words were directed at her, because they were meant for people like Cordelia, not her. Her heart swelled, and Misty felt a strong urge to hold the woman tight and never let go. "I don't know why you do all this. You know I can never repay you." In awe of the woman's kindness, Misty nuzzled into the blonde hair.

"You never have to worry about that. You're doing it now, and every day."

Misty separated their bodies to look at Cordelia's face. The older woman was smiling from ear to ear. Her brown eyes sparkling, her cheeks flashing rose, and she looked so, so happy. And Misty finally understood the reason behind every single action of the Supreme. That's what people meant when they talked about unconditional love. Misty had never understood why people looked at their loved ones like they hung the moon in the sky, not until now. "I love you." Misty confessed, lost in the dark eyes of the woman in front of her.

Cordelia's eyes went wide, and her mouth opened in astonishment, but she managed to choke out words. "You do?" She trembled as Misty nodded her head solemnly. "I love you, too." The Supreme breathed out the three words she'd been holding back for months. "I love you." Bringing Misty's face with her hands, she repeated between kisses.

The Supreme pushed Misty down on the mattress and straddled her lap. Even though they'd done it countless times before, the kiss and touch felt like a whole new experience to Misty. It felt exhilarating, and Misty felt warmth in her chest instead of her lower abdomen. Cordelia left those 8 letters on every inch of Misty's skin while her hands trailed the lithe body of the swamp witch. "I love you." She said it again, and in that moment, Misty knew she would go through hell again for Cordelia. Satan or Papa Legba, it didn't matter. She knew she would always come back to the woman, where she had always longed to be.

 _~FIN~_


End file.
